


Percy and the Mirror

by fangirlmodesettoalways



Series: Percy and the Mirror [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All other characters are in the mirror, Angst, Gay Percy Weasley, M/M, Mirror of Erised, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Percy Weasley-centric, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlmodesettoalways/pseuds/fangirlmodesettoalways
Summary: Percy stumbles upon a mirror one night while on patrol, but his reflection isn't what he's expecting...
Relationships: One-sided Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood - Relationship, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Percy and the Mirror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Percy and the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for about fifteen years, so apologies if it's a little off!

Percy was doing the night rounds on Prefect duty when he was distracted by the light. An odd sort of glow was emanating from one of the classrooms, the door having been left ajar. Percy sighed and brandished his wand ahead of him, already lit at the tip, hoping he wasn’t going to be privy to an amorous meeting, as had happened the previous week. He shuddered at the memory, but persevered. However, upon pushing the door open Percy found it to be an unoccupied classroom, much like any other if not for the enormous mirror stood against one wall, the moonlight shining onto its surface. It certainly made a statement, with an ornate golden frame, clawed feet, and an inscription that seemed like total nonsense to Percy, but as he stepped closer to read it, he saw a movement in the mirror itself that gave him pause.

His reflection stared back at him; it was not the same him that he had seen this morning in the mirror in the bathroom. His body had filled out slightly, and he looked relaxed, a light smile on his face. His Hogwarts robes bore a Head Boy pin, prominently placed and shined to perfection. His family then appeared from behind him, surrounding him; his parents’ faces glowing with pride, his older brothers Bill and Charlie ruffling his hair affectionately, Fred and George joking with him rather than about him, Ron and Ginny looking at him in what looked like awe.  
It was a lot for Percy to take in, and even though he knew that they couldn’t truly be with him, he turned to survey the room. He turned back to face the mirror and found another surprise. Fred and George had parted to allow a familiar figure to push between them, wearing a mud-stained Gryffindor Quidditch uniform and clutching the House Cup. Oliver Wood didn’t hesitate as he used his free arm to tug Mirror Percy into a passionate embrace. Percy felt heat rise to his face as he watched an older, slightly more muscular version of his best friend pull him down by his tie to kiss him. As he pulled away, he looked with trepidation to his parents who smiled tenderly, his mother with one hand pressed to her chest. Charlie wolf-whistled as Bill laughed, with Fred miming retching and George covering Ron and Ginny’s eyes. It was like a dream. A dream he didn’t want to wake up from.

As soon as that thought entered his head, it broke the spell the mirror had over him. This was a trick, Percy thought to himself; something that showed you what you wanted, but could never have. Respect. Admiration. Acceptance. Love. As if his parents would truly be impressed by his achievements when Bill and Charlie had done it all first. As if his siblings considered him as anything more than a punchline, let alone a role model. Even Ginny tired of talking to him these days. And Oliver, well, he would have more chance of Oliver’s hands on him if he transfigured himself into a quaffle. His stomach twisted into knots as he stared at the rose-tinted version of his future; a version he would give almost anything to obtain. He couldn’t stay, he told himself. This wasn’t real.

As he made to leave, he took one last look back at his reflection. The Percy in the mirror looked as miserable as he himself felt, his Oliver moving to comfort him, his family sharing looks of concern. Percy squeezed his eyes shut, pinched his nose and exited the room, making a mental note to inform Professor McGonagall of its existence and whereabouts, lest any of his classmates suffer the same fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I am intending to follow this up at some point, and not just leave it on this angsty note. Thanks for reading!


End file.
